Reparo
by Bastett
Summary: Peut-être n'avait-il pas de cœur. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? (OS)


Bonjour, bonsoir! Voici un petit OS sans prétention sur Tommychou.

* * *

21 décembre 1938.

Le garçon descendit les escaliers, portant à bout de bras une immense pile de livres. Sur la route, il ne croisa pas un chat. Après, tout, les vacances avaient commencées il y avait de cela quelques jours et quasiment tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux.

Lui, il préférait de loin rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Au moins, là, il était tranquille. Le jeune sorcier marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient passer les rayons qui illuminaient ça et là les tapis brodés et tapisseries anciennes. Les rares occupants éveillés des tableaux suivaient l'écolier des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à vagabonder dans les couloirs à une heure aussi matinale.

Seul le frottement de sa cape contre le sol ainsi que le bruit de ses pas rompaient le silence ambiant. L'écusson vert et argent sur sa poitrine fut momentanément éclairé par un des faisceaux solaires. Son visage avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, même si l'on pouvait apercevoir ses joues creuses et sa silhouette grande et mince.

Tom Jedusor était perdu dans ses pensées. Noël était dans trois jours et son anniversaire peu de temps après. Mais le serpentard savait déjà qu'il ne recevrait rien. N'ayant ni famille, ni amis, il n'avait personne avec qui échanger des cadeaux.

A la réflexion, il détestait cette période de l'année. Tom abhorrait le mois de décembre et ses fêtes, qui rappelaient à sa mémoire la solitude dans laquelle il était plongé.

Parfois, l'orphelin se demandait s'il valait vraiment mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

De toute manière, ses camarades l'ennuyaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient d'être son ami, se persuadait Tom.

Il atteint rapidement le quatrième étage et pénétra discrètement dans la pièce. A l'entrée, il se stoppa un moment, savourant l'atmosphère calme et paisible. Les étagères immenses s'étendait du sol au plafond et soutenaient des milliards de livres.

Ses yeux d'un brun foncé brillaient d'une lueur émerveillée : la garçon adorait venir à la bibliothèque. Pour bouquiner ou travailler, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit !

Aujourd'hui, le sorcier avait décidé de s'améliorer en sortilèges et, s'il avait le temps, en métamorphose. Il devait être fort, plus doué que tous les autres. S'il n'était pas admiré pour son sang, il serait au moins respecté pour ses pouvoirs.

Tom ne voulait plus être l'orphelin que personne ne connaissait. Non, il voulait être plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait être celui qui les dominerait, qui les mettrait à genoux. A onze ans, Tom Jedusor était d'une ambition sans bornes et d'une détermination sans limites.

Il s'assit à sa table favorite, dans le fond, près de la Réserve et commença à étudier. Malgré l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie dans la bibliothèque, le serpentard sortit sa baguette. Il leva la tête, observa les alentours ; Tom était seul.

Il s'entraîna dix minutes pour maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation à la perfection. Satisfait, Tom tourna la page.

 _Le sortilège de Réparation (niveau 1)_

 _Formule : « Reparo »_

 _Le sortilège de Répartation est un enchantement qui permet de réparer des objets cassés ou endommagés._ _Plusieurs variantes sont à ce jours connues, notamment « Oculus reparo », une formule utile pour réparer des lunettes._

 _De nombreux sortilèges de réparation ont été inventés et utilisés au cours de l'Histoire du monde magique, mais le sort actuel, le plus puissant de tous, a été mis au point au 18ème siècle par une sorcière employée au Service des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère britannique, Orabella Nutty…*_

Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, il baissa à nouveau ses yeux froids sur le bouquin. Daisy Mortemore*², la bibliothécaire, aurait probablement eut une crise cardiaque si elle avait vu le Serpentard déchirer la page du manuel.

\- _Reparo !_ S'exclama-t-il, sûr de lui.

Et la feuille déchirée se recolla instantanément là où il l'avait arrachée. Des particules de poussières voletaient, rendues visibles par l'intense lumière du jour. A l'œil d'un observateur extérieur, le visage du sorcier semblait impassible.

Tout à coup, il tourna sa propre baguette magique vers lui-même, l'articulation de son bras formant un angle légèrement étrange. La pointe posée sur son cœur. « Reparo » prononça-t-il sans que rien ne se passe.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, très fort, trop fort. Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux qu'il avait si bien coiffés en se levant. Tom déglutit, haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. Tant pis, pensa-t-il, au fond, ce n'était pas si grave. Ses yeux sombres flamboyèrent d'un éclat rougeâtre.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas de cœur.

* * *

*tiré du Wikia Harry Potter

*² Mortmore est le nom de l'actrice interprétant Irma Prince

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
